halofandomcom-20200222-history
M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle
The Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galileian Nonlinear Rifle is a United Nations Space Command weapon. It is more commonly known as the Galileian (click for greater detail), Spartan Laser, or abbreviated as the "W/AV M6 G/GNR", Introduction The M6 Spartan Laser is a shoulder-mounted direct energy weapon used by the UNSC. It fires an extremely powerful red laser capable of destroying vehicles and infantry with one accurate strike. When the trigger is pulled, a red sighting laser is projected on-target. The Spartan Laser will then charge for three seconds before firing its powerful and destructive burst.halo3.com In Halo 3 Multiplayer, if you kill another player with the Spartan Laser a unique medal, the Laser Kill Medal, is awarded due to the difficulty of having to charge and aim the weapon. Operation Targeting When the trigger is pulled, a harmless red dot is projected on the target and a unique targeting tone is emitted. The Spartan Laser will then charge for three secondshttp://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?cId=3155479 before firing a massive blood-red laser beam that completely destroys the target. However, if the reticule is moved while firing, a scattering of beams will be released, spreading over the targeted area. The Spartan Laser is equipped with a smart-linked Wyrd III optics suite for increased accuracy and is capable of 2x magnification. Its reticule, whether on 1x or 2x magnifications, features a meter on the right side showing the charge of the laser. Laser Beam If the player manages to keep their reticule on their target when the beam fires, the enemy will be killed in one hit. The Galileian "Spartan Laser" can even destroy a vehicle in one hit, except for Wraiths http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fVzPJzlTnsc, and possibly tanks. The beam is also known to have splash damage at its impact point, and around its shot, and also has the capability to overpenetrate, and eliminate multiple targets aligned in a linear trajectory. The weapons has 5 shots before a "recharge" is needed. It is powered by a BA-53635/PLMD non-replaceable battery, which is recharged with a PP-16979/AM-Sh charger. However, UNSC logistics are sufficiently inadequate for the charger to accompany many W/AV M6 G/GNR units in the field. It fires a red laser beam that is aesthetically similar in some respects to the Beam Rifle. The weapon is believed by some fans to deal with particle acceleration,http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Particle_acceleration, and theoretically, any weapon utilizing this technology will have a short duration of fire, but regardless of the theoretics, the destructive force is devastating to any matter in its path.http://forums.xbox.com/7661336/ShowPost.aspx Trivia *The Spartan Laser is the most expensive weapon to produce currently known. It costs 218,000.00 cR, more than the cost of four fully armed Warthogs, 129 MA5C Assault Rifles, or over 7,000 M9 Fragmentation Grenades. *On the side of the gun there is a sign which reads "DANGER: Darn live wires". *The Spartan Laser is possibly the first UNSC handheld-shoulder mounted directed energy weapon. *Harry Grindell Matthews was a British inventor claiming to have invented a death ray in 1923 Images Image:MediaCAGNNTYD.jpg|The concept art of the M6 Spartan Laser. Image:Halo3.comspartanlaser.PNG|A wireframe of the M6 Spartan Laser. Image:SpartanLaserFiring.jpg|The laser beam multifurcates into multiple smaller beams, and has sufficient force to destroy a Warthog on a glancing hit. Sources Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Weapons